Mosh Pitt
Summary Lore; What is clear is that Mosh came from the lands of tribes and jungles but what isn't is how he ended up where he is now. He doesn't carry the same values as warriors or even any of the tribal aspects outside of the 'Family' tattoo on his back. He's not considered an outcast but with no one every venturing into such jungles, the truth may never be revealed. Flags Infamous - Tell me all about what you've heard of me. Satisfied - Help me settle the score with our enemy. Brutal - Chastise me for going too far. Stranger; Nobody knows who you are. When your stoic silence lets others come to their own conclusions about your motives, you may add the questions "What do they want?" and What do they Fear?" to the list for Discern Realities against them. Stats * Strength 12(+1) * Dexterity 16(+2) * Constitution 11(0) * Intelligence 8(-1) * Wisdom 9(0) * Charisma 15(+2) * Libido 13(+1) Max HP: 19 Damage: 1d8 Armor: 0 Appeal: 1d6 Max Carry Load: 5 Gear: * Dungeon rations (5 uses, 1 weight) * 3 ammo (1 weight) * Dual matchlocks (near, slow, reload, +1 damage, 2 weight) * Silky vest (fancy, valuable, 1 weight) Starting Moves * Dead Eye ** When you have time to line up a shot, and fire, roll+DEX. On a hit, choose something the target has (A weapon, a hostage, an object, their armor, their belt buckle, etc.): it drops to the floor. On a 7-9, something of value is damaged as a result. * Quickest in the West ** -[ ] Quick Fire *** So long as you are lightly armored, you can ignore the slow tag on a weapon. * Luck of the Draw ** When you wish, you may treat a missed roll as a 7-9 or a 7-9 result as a 10+. This may be a roll you or another character has made. Tell the GM how this happened; a shot that just barely missed or a wrong target. You may not use this move again until you’ve proved it's all luck by treating one of your rolls of 10+ as a miss. * Troublemaker ** You've caused trouble everywhere. When you enter a civilized place, roll Outstanding Warrants, with a -1 penalty for each of your enemies. When you use your reputation as leverage to parley, you may roll+Enemies instead of +CHA. If you roll+Enemies, the maximum you may roll is +4. * Vendetta ** You’ve made a list of enemies as long as the history books. It’s full of people you’ve wronged and hurt. Sometimes for personal gain, sometimes for the benefit of others. But they all want you dead. ** Enemies & Boons: *** •  A criminal masterminds: You’re never caught off guard, if someone tries to pull a fast one on you, or would otherwise get the drop on you, you act first instead *** •  A member of your own family: At least you can choose your friends, right? At the end of every session you receive an additional XP. *** •  Unnatural forces: You’ve made it your life’s mission to purge the unclean. When supernatural influence is at work, you see it for exactly what it is. * Sex Moves * Gun Safety ** You have total control over your orgasm and cannot climax unwillingly. * Trigger Finger ** Your ejaculations can be used as a projectile for the purposes of volley. However, you cannot reduce ammo on a 7-9. Category:Characters